


Blame

by surrealecstasy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, but...supercorp, i would tell you..., if i knew what this was, if only i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealecstasy/pseuds/surrealecstasy
Summary: After Kara Danvers gets fired from her job at CatCo due to the advice she received from Lena, she storms down to her office, however, she forgave Lena a lot easier than she had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supergirl or its characters in any way, shape, or form. Sorry this is so short.

Kara was furious. No, she was beyond furious. She was _livid._ Honestly, all she wanted to do was make sure her fellow aliens did not die, but what did end up dying was her career. This job was her dream, her _passion,_ and now it's ruined. That's when she realized that it wasn't her idea to create that stupid blog. It was all Lena's idea. In fact, that would make this whole thing all Lena's fault.

"Darn it, Lena," Kara grumbled to herself as she stormed her way up to Lena's office. 

* * *

"Kara! What a pleasant, yet unexpected surpri-" 

"Cut it out, Lena,"

The Luthor's eyes widened in shock, not expecting those stone cold words to come out of the usually cheerful blonde.

"Kara, are you alright? You seem a tad bent out of shape. You usually aren't like this." Lena said, genuinely concerned.

 _This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought._ Kara mentally sighed as she covered her mouth with her face and furrowed her eyebrows, making the little scar more visible.

"Okay Lena, do you remember how you told me to publish the story CatCo wouldn't let me publish on a blog independently?" Lena nodded slowly. "Well, my boss found it and as a result, Snapper had me fired." Kara said trying to avoid eye contact. 

"Oh I'm so sorry, Kara. I had no idea that would get you fired."

"Well, Snapper said it was in the contract so now there's nothing I can do." The blonde chuckled awkwardly.

"Did you use a domain that was easy to figure out, or something?" The raven-haired CEO questioned curiously.

Kara felt her face turn pink. She doesn't know _why_ she chose the domain _danvers.com_ of all things, but she knew one thing: that it was probably one of the most moronic things she's ever done.

"Well, Lena, this is sort of embarrassing but I called the website danvers.com." 

The Luthor let out a loud, short "ha" that made things ten times worse for Kara. The last thing she needed was someone else laughing at her stupidity.

"Would you stop laughing! I came up here to be angry at you, not be embarrassed by my stupid decisions." Kara begged as Lena's laughter grew to be louder and continuous. 

" _Seriously_!"

"Okay I'm done."

"Well, now my problem is that I have no place to work." Kara continued. Then she saw Lena crack a smile. "What why are you smiling?" 

"It's just that dnavers.com thing is so-"

"STOP IT LENA SERIOUSLY"

"Okay, the real reason I'm smiling is because if you need a job you know you can always just ask."

"Wait, seriously? Are you offering me a job? Here? At L-Corp?"

Lena nodded in response. Kara stared at her blankly for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Well, what exactly would I do here?" She asked scratching her forehead.

"You would have the same job as before, except you would be reporting for L-Corp Mag," Lena stated. "You know, _Kara_ , it's kind of cute how you _want_ to be mad at me."

 Kara's face flushed a deep shade of tomato red and now she is really surprised. She always knew Lena liked her a little, but now it seems like she really likes her. Lena took a few steps closer and now Kara could hear her every breath.

"W-well, i-it's really ha-hard to sta-stay mad at you for a while Lena." Kara managed to say horribly as she held her breath in anticipation. Lena was so close, she could feel the breath from her lips as she spoke. The green-eyed girl traced the Kryptonian's arm muscles with her nail sensually. 

"Kara, you can't lie to me. I know you want me."

That was it for Kara. She grabbed Lena's face and brought it to her own as she joined their lips in a passionate, yet hungry kiss. Kara could feel herself run out of breath slowly, and when she did run out, she parted their lips and stepped away. 

"You are _so_ hired, Ms. Danvers,"

* * *

 

Let's just say that none of them went home alone that night.

 


End file.
